


I’m a Survivor

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: ‘He smiles a crooked grin as he faces the sun setting on the horizon. “And I can’t to finally spread what we have discovered to the world.”’A What-if? fic that revolves around Robotnik when he finally manages to come back to earth.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. I will survive

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy, i remember announcing this prompt awhile ago on tumblr and just had everyone immediately worried about it, only to not even write it right away. It’s almost been a month later Jesus O-O.
> 
> But oh man did I have to rewrite this so many times, the concept was really interesting to the point it ended up being something completely different to the anonymous ask, but that’s writing stories in a nutshell.

“My sanity still…..remains completely absol-….Oh would you just shut up over there!” Ivo laid on the top of a mushroom as held up his hand and clutched his fingers with the other.

“Oh Terry, could you please shut that brat up?” He turned his head over to a medium sized mushroom, next to it a smaller mushroom.

He raised his arms up in annoyance. “I don’t care that brat has a ear infection! He’s been crying for almost two hours now and it’s getting on my nerves!”

He let his arms drop at his side as he closed his eyes, the heat of the sun burning forehead and causing sweat to drip down his face.

For the past couple of weeks, the mad scientist had been wandering around aimlessly through the fungal jungle in search of resources for supplies and hopefully for a way back home.

He lifted his wrist to look at his daily log. “It’s now been 86 god forsaken days since that blue rat sent me to me to this place of the mushiest of rooms.” He moved on his side, propping his head on his hand. “But luckily, you’re the only one that’s keeping me sane agent Stone.”

Turning his head, he smiled fondly at the oddly craved stone lying right beside his head. “You know what it’s like here, no humans, no animals, no garbage trucks that purposely wake you up early in the morning to ‘get the garbage cans’ when they can easily do that in the morning!”

He sighed as he sat up, picked up the stone and held it out in front of him. “One day We’ll come back to that beautiful blue planet of ours and make all of them pay, those fools that mocked me, the entire military that found my inventions to be highly dangerous and tried to hide me away.”

He adjusts his hold on the stone as he rises up to stand, raising his fist in the air. “Oh but I will show them, I will make them pay and show to everyone what happens when you banish the most dangerous mastermind in the entire cosmos!”

He snapped his head at a nearby orange mushroom and gasped dramatically. “I am not being overdramatic Jerome! They obviously know what I’m capable of!”

He pauses as he continues staring at the non verbal fungus, letting out a growl as he made his way closer to it. “Oh you’re one to talk! I can see why Karen left you for Javier! You’re always being so obnoxious!”

He glares at ‘Jerome’ for a few more seconds before letting out a huge yell, grabbing the stalk and ripping it out of the ground.

“MY WEIGHT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR REAL ESTATE! THAT WAS YOUR MISTAKE!”

He threw the mushroom and watched as it bounced against the surrounding fungi, disappearing from sight as it fell deeper into the jungle below.

Panting heavily, he turned and pick up agent Stone and cradled it close to his head. “See what I mean? This is what happens when people don’t use the full integrity of their brains? They end up like Jerome, falling into a endless pit of dispair and failures.

“I hope I did you proud Karen.” he murmurs as he walks stiffly by the two mushrooms, avoiding eye contact.

He looked down at his makeshift pack of ship debris, sitting on top was a broken clear tube, containing a thick, giant blue quill inside it.

He stared intently at the pile as his brain worked through his thoughts. He slowly grasp the tube and stares at its faint glow, still beating with the pure energy.

He smiles a crooked grin as he faces the sun setting on the horizon. “And I can’t to finally spread what we have discovered to the world.”

=======

_Date log: 4@# days since banishment._

Sparks and sounds of zapping echoes throughout the vacant area as Robotnik put the finishing touches on his makeshift portal. He cleared his throat, hoarse from the dryness of the air as he sat back on his knees underneath his smelly, makeshift hut.

“Calibration is at 69.9 percent, dimensional vortex is stabilizing and water rations have officially run out.” He drinks the last mouthful of water as he tosses the container away and continues to work on the machine.

“This is the day my young tablet friend, today is the day the world will scream my name with horror and praise! He looks over to the corner of the hut where "agent Stone” is, who was placed on cushion made of mushroom tops.

“Behold, to what is to be one of my greatest creation, a portal to another world.” He backs up in awe as he looks at at the machine.

“I’ll admit it’s smaller than I would’ve like it be.” The machine in question was a small circle shaped design and was only less than two meters in height and size, with the quill as the main power source, still flickering on the ground near it. “It’s going to be a tight fit, but it’s better than nothing.”

He pauses and looks over to agent Stone, walking over slowly and picking it up. “There’s one mishap in our success, Stone.” He shifts the rock to the crook of his arm. “The portal only has enough energy to transfer only one form of solid mass to our destination….and it’s a one way trip.”

Even though he managed to get it operational, he soon found out that the power wasn’t enough for it to be fully functional for travel hopping. “Unfortunately one of us is going to stay behind.”

He glances down at the stone solemnly. “I know this is a tough decision, for the both of us. We’ve been through alot for these past….” he quickly checks his data log on his wrist. “Five hundred and……something days, now we have to part ways and tell our stories to those who will wonder what we were before this tragedy.”

He dramatically puts his hand to his head, closes his eyes and sighs. A moment of silence passes before he peeks a eye at the stone in his arm and tilts his head.

“I literally just poured my heart and soul out to you in a matter of pure respect and the only thing you say in reply is how I managed to survive this whole ordeal with proper food or nutrients?”

“You’re making it real hard for me to feel sorry for leaving you behind.” His face then morphs into a look of anger. “What makes you think anyone will listen to you? No one here can actually hear you except for me!”

His arms start trembling as he shakes the stone back and forth. “You already know I had to burn my shoes each night for us to keep warm, eat parts of my flight suit, the fact that I need to look at these unshaven legs already disgusts me! Do you really like to mock my distress? You know what happens when you mock me!!!” He starts to squeeze his hands against the rock before droppping the stone completely on the ground, backing up and stares at his hands in shock. “I…*pant* I didn’t want to do this, but I have no other choice.”

He makes his way towards scraps of unused parts. Getting down on his knees, he starts to spark to wires together and holds them near a small patch of grass.

“No one can figure out what has happened here, it’s too risky.” He waved a hand over the small flame that ignited and added more grass to it. “I hope-…i know you will understand.”

Flames start to climb from the grass to the fungal walls as smoke begins to fill the small space. He coughs as he turns on the machine and waits in anticipation as it hums to life and the blue vortex appears in front of him.

“I’ll admit that was nice, having you around all this time. Helping making sure I always kept focus, words of encouragement and your killer chilli stew on Tuesdays.” He laughs as the scent of the smoke makes his throat burn. He gets down in his stomach and backs his feet in first towards the opening, he turns his head towards Stone, still laying sideways on the ground.

“Make sure you keep listening to that rock-connaissance, Jerome is still out there looking for me and you’ll need it when he comes back.” He looks the stone one last time, crawling his whole body through into the vortex, with his hand reaching out to snatch the quill before he disappeared completely.

=======

The first thing he saw was brightness, due to the natural, obscure lighting of the mushroom planet, his eyes weren’t adjusted to Earth’s natural light. He felt his arms dangle above his head as he rapidly blinks his eyes and warps his head around. Even at the odd upside down angle, he managed to get his body through little by little.

Wiggling his body around, he eventually fell face first onto the ground as his legs plopped down after him. Letting out a pained groan, he rolled onto his back as he saw to vortex slowly close with a few vapors of smoke spilling out if it before closing completely. A loud, sharp bang echoes as it disappears, shaking the windows and triggering car alarms on street, causing a few of the people to cower and run from the scene.

Despite the brightness of the sun, all he felt was coldness on the side of his body, he could feel the roughness of it’s texture, rocks? No, _pavement_. He groaned as he pulls himself up in a sitting position and looks around. He could see that he was in a open section between two buildings, trash cans and dumpsters took up the space and sidewalk near the leading towards an open road in front of him. _An alleyway._ He looks past the alley and sees large machines with wheels driving from the left of right. _Cars_

“Yes…YES!!! HAHAHA!!! IVO ROBOTNIK IS BACK TO RULE THE WORLD BABY!!! He danced around and spun in circles as he caught the attention of a few people walking past the opening, either walking away or stopping to film the crazed man.

He put his arm against the wall to regain his balance as he caught his breath. He checked his wristband and honed in on his current location, after a few painstaking seconds, he saw the text of where the portal had taken him.

 _Green Hills, Montana_.

He felt his grin widen as he chuckled. "So we’re back to the place of origin of the battlefield?” For months he always dreamed of getting revenge on those who dealt with him, memorizing their names and faces so he absolutely knew who to make suffer.

_Tom…._

_Maddie…._

_Wade…..whiplash?_

_….Sonic……_

_“That hedgehog….if he’s still here…”_ Walking slowly, he near the end of the alley, still ignoring the few random people filming him. “The energy from the portal gave off is likely to alert someone from the government or even the national guard. Once they come, it’s a huge possibility that they could have me arrested due to all that collateral damage I managed to do in San Francisco….eh I’ll just blame it on the govenor.”

“Officer! Officer! He’s right over here!” His head snapped towards the end of the road as he hears a woman yell and point in his direction, alerting two sheriff officers. _“Ó, gāisǐ de”_ He quickly books it down the sidewalk and onto the clearing of the street. He ignores the pain of rocks and debris on his bare feet as he pushes past pedestrians walking on the side walk.

As he ran, he looks back to see how many are following him, causing him to bump into a small figure and crashed to the ground. A high pitched voice cried out in pain as he got back and swipe a quick glance at the person, he only caught a glismp of their abnormally pink hair as he continued to run.

One of the officers, who was tailing behind the others stopped and checked on the person on the ground, a small rabbit girl near her was helping her stand up. “Hey, you alright Amy?” She rubbed her head as she looks up at the officer. “Yeah, I’m alright Wade. Who the heck was the maniac?”

“I have a feeling I know who it could be. It’s best if you go and take cover at the veterinary, this guy isn’t a normal case we usually deal with.” She nodded as she took the young girl’s hand and ran the opposite direction as Wade continued after the others.

=======

“Hey you! Stop!” He kept pushing forward as he cut through the crowd, ignoring the weak, tired feeling in his legs. He changed tactics by running into traffic, nearly getting clipped by passing cars on both sides.

He banked left and ran into a parking lot, serpentining through the parked vehicles. _‘My lab should be still around the area hidden in the woods, if I can get there…’_ The voices of the officer tailing behind him interrupted his thoughts, followed by sounds of sirens wailing in the distance.

’ _Oh great! Just what I need right now.’_ He continued to jog through the area until he got to a clearing leading a abandoned warehouse, a ravine flowing with water that leaded into the wooded area right behind the building.

He ducked through the entrance and climbed on top fallen pillars and broken machinery. Putting his hands on his knees, he panted heavy as he stood in the middle of the building.

He could hear the officers voices and their radios through the thin walls. “Geez this guy’s fast! Someone radio in officer Wachowski! Tell him we need backup!”

He ran up one of the nearly broken steps to one of the main floors, peeking out the windows as more squad cars showed up. “Wachowski huh? Seems like he’s still in charge of this sorry excuse for a police squad.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue quill, gleaming with malice. “Well, he’ll be in for quite a shocker once he sees me again.” With that, he took off his wristband and started gathering metal scraps that littered the floor before running into the darkness of the stairwell.


	2. I’ll keep on surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some familiar characters as the authorities start to arrive on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* I decided to split the first chapter into two chapters, it kinda felt better doing it that way since it’s so freaking long.

Choppers started to hover in the overcast sky around the area as news anchors arrived on the scene and police put up barricades to hold back curious citizens from getting to close while Wade was going over instructions to one of the deputies in the parking lot.

“Marlo, do we have the whole perimeter contained?”

“Yes sir, we have squadrons of three placed at each corner of the building in case he tries to run again.”

“Good, any word from officer Wachowski?”

“We’ve been trying to radio him in, he hasn’t responded yet.”

“Well he’d better get to it, because knowing how this man is from experience, he won’t stop at nothing.”

“What do you mean from experience sir?”

“I took literal a shot at him the first time he came here, I missed but it was a pretty close shot.”

“Officer Whipple!” Wade turned his head towards a young voice, looking to see a small, yellow figure running at him.

“Miles? What are you doing here?” A young yellow fox skidded to a stop in front of him, his double tails faltering behind him and pushed his goggles off his eyes as he caught his breath.

“You shouldn’t be in this area right now, We just picked up that-”

“I know *pant* I was the one that *pant* sent that analysis in.”

“You what? How’d you- Wait a second, all the schools are on lockdown, how’d you even get out?”

“Don’t worry about that. I didn’t set anything on fire this time.”

He crossed his arms. “Do your folks know that you’re out here?”

“Ehm, no. I just wanted to see if the analysis was accurate…..is it really him?”

He looked at the kit with a grim expression. “I’m afraid so kid.” He saw the child’s shoulders tense and fur ruffle on his back as he backed away and went on his handheld.

Before he could console him, another officer called him over from a nearby patrol car. “Hey! Make sure you stay behind the barriers ok?” He sees Tails nod in response as he leaves.

After looking to see that Wade wasn’t watching him, he quickly ducked behind a vacant patrol car. Putting in a ear piece, he dialed the contact on his Miles Electric. After two rings, a low voice finally answers.

_*Hi Tails. If you’re calling me about the reason why your show wasn’t recorded from last night, it was Tom, he didn’t want you to be upset about it since he knew it was the season finale and-*_

“I’m calling you cause i-Hold on, it was _Tom_ that did that?”

_*Yeah…sorry bud. He didn’t want to ruin your day.*_

“Ok no, that’s not why I’m calling. Haven’t you heard what’s been happening? I thought they were calling you into the field?”

_*Yeah they still are, I’m in North Dakota right now.*_

“Why the heck are you over there?

_*Hey, it’s my lunch break and I decided to see a different setting today. Oh I wanted to tell you, they’re having this career expo over here during this weekend that I think you’d like to go to since you wanted to-*_

"Ok Sonic, I’m gonna stop you right there. You’re not going to believe what I just found out. I-”

_*I’m guessing you’re calling me about that strange anomaly your scanner picked up earlier?*_

“Yes, actually and i don’t know why you sound so calm about something like this.”

_*Probably because everytime we do get something similar to it, it’s just another person from our species from our home planet seeking sanctuary so they can live here safely. So I apologize if I’m getting somewhat numb to this.*_

Tails huffed at the lazy tone in his voice. “Sonic I’m being serious! This isn’t like the time I came here, or even when Knuckles or Amy came here. This is something stronger, like it came from a farther distance.“

_*I mean I don’t think there’s any other people that come from another planet that could travel here, not without rings that is.*_

"That’s the thing, they didn’t have the same energy structure like the warp rings. The type of energy they used….are the same ones that your quills give off when you power up.”

Tails could swear he heard a sharp intake of breath as he waited for a response. _*….What do you mean…..that it matches my energy?*_

He lets out a heavy sigh before speaking. “Sonic….he’s back.”

The silence followed was so deafening, he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, not even the sounds of the radios or sound of the choppers whirling in the distance could break it. “Sonic, are you still-?”

 _*I’ll be right there.*_ With a rushed voice, he hung up the call. Tails stared at the picture of call ended as he let out a breath. “Oh man.”

About 20 seconds later, he could see a thin trail of blue closing in and braced himself as a figure appeared near him before he could blink.

The hedgehog’s fur had a more scruffy, wind blown look around his head and torso, sports tape that was wrapped around his forearms, had on a black t-shirt with a gun holster vest, which was empty for a simply more stylish look, and brown belt around his waist that held a pouch and a visible walkie talkie.

His gloves had a black outline, with white coloring around his fingers and palms, black knee pads and wore puma running sneakers, still keeping the red and white color scheme. A single gold ring hung on a chain around his neck, moving side to side as he approached the fox.

Tails stood still as he watched his brother walk toward him, his face neutral and his movements calm. Sonic gave a slight smile as he came over, wrapping Tails in a loose one armed hug. “Hey man.”

He awkwardly pats his back in return. “Hi, did you change clothes on your way here?”

“Yeah.” His voice sounded monotone, as if he was keeping his emotions in check. “Have you heard anything from Tom?”

“Oh, I overheard Wade say that he’s on the other side of town helping with a house robbery report, I don’t know when he’ll be here.”

“Hmm-mmm.” He kept his back turned to him as he continued to stare towards the building. “What about Knux or Ames?”

“I was talking to Amy on my way here, she’s with Cream at Maddie’s job and I think Knuckles is with Tom right now.”

“Ok.” Walking closer to him, he could see Sonic’s jaw tightening, a slight scowl on his face as he crossed his arms. _‘I’ve barely seen him like this, each time he acts like this, he seems like a different person.’_

“S-Sonic?” He mentally cursed himself as his voice came out in a timid whimper.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He turned his head, his eyes soften, his intense presence almost gone in a instant.

“Um….Do you want any he-.”

“No.” He interrupts him with a sharp voice before clearing his voice and speaking again. “I know you want to back me up in there, but I can’t let you do that. Not for this one.”

“But…Why not for this one? What if he tries something that catches you off guard?”

“He won’t catch me off guard. I fought him before and I managed to get rid of hi-.”

“You don’t know that! I can at least back you up in there so you won’t be alone.“ He could feel his heart race as his voice rose in pitch.

"Tails-.”

“No! I’m not letting you go in there alone!” He yells right at him, his voice cracking slightly. Sonic flinches at the unexpected tone before taking the fox by the shoulders and leading him away to a more quiet spot, all the while avoiding the confused glances of the other officers.

“Ok, just take a breath.” The cub obliged as Sonic kept a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“I…just think that it’s a bad idea for you to go in there alone.”

“Tails listen to me, this guy is a serious deal. He almost managed to _kill_ me when he first found out about me, he was the first ever person to keep up with me at my speed and he threatened the lives of Tom, Maddie and everyone in this town if I didn’t go with him. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I don’t want to lose you too, not to someone like him, not again.” His voice became quiet and closed his eyes, as if to hold back tears. Even without an full explanation, Sonic knew exactly what he was referring to.

The young kit had come to this world, looking for him in particular to help save their homeworld. Their efforts weren’t enough as the enemy was much stronger than they anticipated and eventually lost the battle, including the planet, with pockets full of mobians coming into the town of Green Hills bit by bit in search of sanctuary.

During all of this, Tails ended up losing his parents in the chaos, turned into metallic slaves among the hordes of lost citizens who suffered the same fate.

Crouching down, he clasped his small hands in his as he spoke softly. “I know you’re worried about this, trust me I am too.” He gently lifts his head up so he could make full eye contact. “But after what happened here, after what happened to Mobius….I want to make sure I don’t make that same mistake again, I don’t want _you_ to go through that again.”

Tails held his gaze for a few seconds before nodding and wiping his eyes. “O-ok, I g-got it.” Soni pulled him into a tight embrace, feeling relieved that he felt him return the hug.

His eyes lit up as a idea popped into his head, he patted Tails back as they pulled away. “Hey, does your Miles Electric still have that 25 foot signal radius?”

“Um yeah it still does, why?”

“I know how you can help me.”

=======

_*Can you hear me all right?*_

“Loud and clear buddy, just waiting for the all clear from Wade.“

 _*Copy that.*_ Tails watched from his spot on the roof of one of the surrounding houses, typing in data on his electric as Sonic neared the cleared entrance. _‘I’m not sure what I should be even feeling right now. I don’t feel scared but-.’_ He gripped and ungripped his hands as he tapped his foot. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. “It’s going to be fine.” His eyes snapped open as he heard his walkie go off on his belt.

_*You’re all clear officer Wachowski, we’ll send in two squads after you go in._ _good luck in there.*_

"10-4.” He turned the walkie off and trudged into the warehouse. Stepping lightly, he glanced around at pillars and empty rooms, listening for any sound he could pick up.

He jumped slightly as a tiny voice activated in his ear. * _Is everything going ok in there?_ *

He sighed annoyingly. “Yes, so far nothing’s in view. Just make sure you watch for anything I can’t see, I need my full ears on this one.“

* _Oh ok, sorry._ *

He cracked his neck and quickly stretched his arms and legs before zipping up to a visible steel bar. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he looked around at the endless rooms of scrap metal. _'Geez intense mood setting much?’_

Using his speed, he glanced into each room and staircase as he searched for any sign of the doctor. He got to a inner stairwell as he noticed a footprint of a bare foot on the wet ground. _'Well either that’s him or some barefoot hobos have been living here.’_ He speed to the top and stop near the entryway, perking his ears towards a slight clatter in the hallway.

He cautiously moved forward through the dimly lit hallway as he felt his heart beat in his ears. He lightly slapped his face as tried to control his breathing. _'Come on man get it together! You can’t hear anything if you just hear your blood pressure going up.’_

"Hello hedgehog.” He yelped as he heard the all too familiar voice come from behind him, he jumped into a fighting pose while turning around, he saw nothing but continued to hear the voice. “I was expecting dear old Thomas to join me today, but I think this is so much better.” Sonic heard a heavy object fall behind him and spun around to see a wooden pillar had fallen.

“Oh how I missed the look of you cowering in fear.“ He could hear the sneering in his voice as he continued down the hallway.

Sonic scoffed as he spoke loudly. "Says the guy hiding in the shadows like a damn coward.”

“Oh such vulgar words for someone like your popularity, be careful it might ruin your image.” He took off trying to follow the voice, it leading him up to the top floor and into a wide, open room.

_*Any sign of him yet?*_

He whispered as he walked into the room. “Not exactly, he’s doing some creepy, ghostbprojection thing with his voice and I followed it to the top floor. Just scan for anything that looks suspicious in here.”

 _*Got it.*_ He rubbed his arms as he shivered against the cool wind blowing through the broken walls and windows. He stood in the shadows as he heard water dripping from the broken pipes and the buildings structure moaning as the air got more humid from the oncoming storm, an assortment of wooden crates scattered around the entire room. _'Not much to hide behind up here, he’s just running himself into a corner by doing that.’_

“Looking for me?” He felt his spine chill as he looked in the far corner of the room. Sitting crisscrossed on top of one of the wooden crates was the mad doctor himself, giving him a predatory stare and crude grin.

“Yes, I am actually.” He swallowed as his mouth felt suddenly dry, despite the moisture in the air. He reached behind his back as he continued to converse with him. “You look horrible.”

Robotnik let out a low chuckle as he let his legs fall in front of him, banging hard against the side of the crate. “My apologies, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a decent shower you see.”

Sonic continued to stand in the shadows as he unclipped his walkie talkie and raised it to his mouth, stiffening as he saw the human raise his arm towards him, his gloved hand clenched in a fist. “That’s a no-no.”

Sonic let out a small grunt as he felt the walkie let out a few sparks in his hand before it fell to pieces onto the ground. _‘The heck?’_

“Don’t want them ruining our fun now do we?” He jumped down from the crate and walked out of the shadows. The man had looked like he went through a typhoon, his skin had a bad sun kissed color and his flight suit was covered in dirt, grass and mud, his pants were split and tattered above his knees, the sleeve on his right side of his jacket was completely ripped off while his left hand was behind his back, he could faintly see it was covered in a grey-ish color, a faint blue glow could be seen between his fingers. _‘That explains why he was able to destroy the walkie like that, but what is he holding?’_

His face was also covered in mud, mixed in with the stubble of a beard growing on his face. His once neat, brown mustache was now unkempt and sun bleached with hints of gray sprouting through, his teeth slightly yellowed and laced with plaque.

“Actually scratch that last comment, you look absolutely disgusting.” Sonic snarked as Robotnik simply shook his head.

“Yeah, the sight of me probably makes you absolutely nauseated. So then why aren’t you coming closer? Unless you’re afraid of a little halitosis?”

_*I’ve got two spot located near you, one is 2 feet away, the other is about 3 feet.*_

“Ok.”

“Well?” He flinched, upon realizing that he heard him respond to his ear piece, but not realizing that he wasn’t talking to him.

He started to sprint towards the man, getting halfway into the room when he felt one of his legs be pulled back and something thin wrap tightly around both of his ankles, causing him to fall on his hands and knees.

“Gah!” He let out a yelp of pain as he whipped his head towards his legs, finding that thin, metal wires that was leading into the floor boards was wrapped painfully around his ankles.

_*Sonic? Sonic, what happened?*_

He let out a few grunts as he tried to pull his legs out of the snare but it only made the wires even tighter, digging more into his fur. He tried to loosen the wire from the floor as he heard Robotnik footsteps coming near him. “For someone who runs at the speed of sound, I’m disappointed you didn’t know that was there.

“Well, it’s not like there’s any spotlights in here, if there was you’d be able to see how much you look like a gargoyle that had a bad, cheap spray tan.” He snickers at the poor joke, despite the situation he was in. _‘Oh god, I knew Tom’s jokes would be the end of me eventually.’_

“Oh har hardy har, the boy’s got jokes up his sleeves. I have some jokes too, want to hear them?”

“Not really.” Ivo ignores him as he keeps talking.

“Ah here’s my favorite one! What did the hedgehog say to the doctor when he asked what was his condition?”

He remained quiet as he whipped his head towards him, glaring and keeping his hand on the wires, still trying to loosen it.

“ _Uncontrollable screaming._ ” Robotnik pressed his thumb to the side of his hand, causing electric shocks to travel from under the floor, up the wire and up the hedgehog’s legs and body.

Sonic immediately dropped his head to the floor, clenching his fists and curled up as he fought against the shocks. ‘ _Try to focus it….try to focus on it!’_ He tried to channel the flow of the electricity currently coursing through him, but it was too much at once for him to handle.

* _Sonic! Just hang on! I can see where the currents coming from. Aaand I got it_!*

He felt the shocks stop as he limply fell to the side. “Oh damn cheap thing, it seems to have worked though, don’t want you to glow bright like a glow stick again. It’s all thanks that parting gift you gave me.” He opens his hand to reveal the blue quill, attached to some circuitry and connected to screen of his wrist log.

He felt a sudden cold hit his body as he stared at the very same quill that he used against him so long ago. “How do you still have that?”

“It’s been with me the whole entire time, of course you didn’t realize that when you were on that high shot of energy, with the blue eyes and everything. Maybe I will be able to use this new powers on the humans rather than you? I wonder if they’ll be able to hold out as long as you have?”

He felt a snarl come onto his face as he felt his own energy pour out of his quills, his sight became sharper and his hands dug into the wood, scratching the floor. “Don’t you even dare think about touching them-.” His voice cut off as he felt the electricity activate again, this time more excruciating than the last. He suddenly felt himself getting weaker as the glow of his quills dimmed and his eyesight became blurry.

Robotnik, now closer, let out a noise of surprise as he looked at his screen. “ _Ay dios mio!_ I knew you had alot of power in you, but I didn’t know you had this much!” Sonic laid on the floor, panting heavy as he heard Robotnik boast about his invention. 'Did..is he trying to drain my power from me?’

Ivo tilted his head to the side as he looked at the hedgehog flinching on the ground. “Hmm the only thing is that wasn’t so much as screaming as I would have hoped, more like tiny baby whimpers. Now, shall we try that agai-….what the?”

He suddenly felt one of his top quills being grabbed and pulled up until he was on his feet, causing the pain to increase in his legs. He grabbed onto the man’s arm in retaliation to let him go but had no effect on him.

“What happened to you?” He questioned, sounding audibly confused as he looks at Sonic. “Why do you look like this?”

He winced as Robotnik kept a firm grip on his ear. He answers with a hiss. “What? I like wearing shirts now, don’t judge me.” Through his broken goggles, he could see the man’s eyes widen as he felt him let go of the quill completely, quickly catching himself with his arms.

He backed up and paced back and forth, muttering to himself. “No,no no no that’s not it. I immediately knew it was you despite your voice sounding different, but your appearance…” He looked back at him with his hand on his chin. “You wouldn’t change this much in just a year.”

Sonic froze, repeating that statement in his mind. _'A year…?_ ’

 _*Did I just hear him correctly? He just said a year right?*_ “Yeah, Yeah he did.” Not even realizing he was talking out loud at this point, he sat back on his knees, minding his still trapped legs.

“Why are you referring to yourself in the 3rd person? It doesn’t work that well for everyone like it does for me.”

“Wha-no, you just said it’s been a year since you’ve been gone?

“A year and 6 months actually, that’s interesting how your species apparently hit puberty at a certain rate like that. You look almost completely different.”

Then it hit him, even though he looked disheveled, Robotnik still looked like the same man he fought all those years ago. Just more crazier. “What year do you think it is?”

He was visibly caught off guard by the question, crossing his arms he answered smugly. “It’s the year 2019 of course, don’t know why you need clarification on that.”

“You think it’s been almost two years since you left earth?”

“I know it’s been almost two years and I wouldn’t say “left” earth, forcibly evicted is the word I would use for that statement.”

“Dude…..It’s currently the year 2029. It’s been 10 years.” Silence filled the room as Sonic saw Robotnik flinch as they continued to stare at each other, he went to say something but his voice got caught in his throat as his face morphed into a frown. "T-that’s impossible.”

Sonic let out a unintended laugh at the denial. “Impossible? It’s been that long here.”

“No it hasn’t, my calculations might be off by a few months if anything. But it hasn’t been a bloody decade.”

“You literally just said I looked completely different! I was a teen when you last saw me, I’m in my 20’s now. Heck even the town is different!”

"You can’t possibly be that old now! Your genetics wouldn’t show that kind of quick progress.”

“Just because I’m a different species doesn’t mean I don’t age differently than humans.”

“How dare you talk like what I’m saying doesn’t make any sense! I know what I’m talking about!”

"Do you? Cause it sounds like what you’re saying doesn’t even make sense to you!”

“And who’s fault is that!?!” Ivo’s voice rose in volume, making Sonic flinch back at his voice.

“Huh?”

“The reason why I’m like this now is because of you! My entire life was ruined when you banished me to that hellish planet! My mind slowly went mad as each month passed And what do I find when I finally make it back? That a damn decade has past all because you just wouldn’t let me experiment on you!!”

 _‘I..is he serious?’_ He sat there flabbergasted as Robotnik unloaded his inner emotions. “You tracked me and Tom down across the country so all you could do was perform tests on me like a animal! Why the hell would I go with you after knowing that?”

“It’s better than throwing someone to a inhabited planet with no way of getting back home!”

“You choose that path! It’s your fault that you ended up there! Don’t blame me for doing something that could be so obviously wrong, even to the so called “smartest guy on the planet” and think you deserve better!”

 **“SILENCE!!”** He pressed the side of his hand again, the metal around his hand making a slight crackling sound as Sonic felt the electricity activate once again.

Sonic screamed out and writhed in pain on the floor as he felt energy being drained from all over his body. * _Son-ic? Bzzzzt, So-nic!?..bzzzt_.* he could hear the signal cut off as the device got shorted out.

Panting hard, Ivo looked at the hedgehog crying out in pain on the floor, feeling no sense of joy, pleasure or anything that he usually would feel when torturing people. He backed away slowly _,_ his mind started to race. _'A full decade? Could that really true? What has happened here when I was gone? Do they all think I’m missing? Do they all think I’m dead? Agent Stone, does he believe I’m…?’_

 **“POLICE! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!”** He turned towards the sound of several officers barging into the room, guns drawn directly at him. Two of the officers leading in the front caught his eye, the one he remembered from his last day on earth, nearly hitting him with a single bullet in his air mobile. The other officer in the front he immediately recognized, with the exception of some grey sprouting around the temples, the man’s face was in a scowl as he locked eyes with him with such fierce intensity, before the sound of the hedgehog’s screaming caught his attention.

“Sonic?!” He went closer to the body and reached out his hand before recoiling it back in pain at the sharp shocks. He growled as he got up and cocked his gun. “Turn the machine off.”

He glances down at his hand and answers him bluntly. “I can’t do that Thomas.”

“The hell you can’t, turn it off now!”

“I mean that I actually can’t, I broke the device in hand in my fit of rage.” He shrugged his shoulders as his ears picked up more footsteps coming up the stairs.

“What’s going- oh no!” He could see a yellow figure run behind the officers and kneels on the ground near the hedgehog, who had stopped screaming and was curled up in a loose ball, still flinching. “Hold on, just hold on _Onii-chan_.” He assured him as he got out a small handheld device and pointed it towards the wires, managing to turn off the currents and started to remove them.

He could hear the cops voice blur out as he watched the small creature work on his tablet, noticing two tails twitching anxiously behind him. _'There’s another one like him here? How many more could there be here?’_

“This is your last warning! Get down on the ground now!” He ignores their orders as he looks around at the open walls in the room. “No, don’t even think about it!”

“Oh I’m thinking about it I’m afraid.” With that he sprinted out the nearest open wall, ducking his head as he heard several loud bangs and feels a sharp pain in his leg. He jumps out through the wall, flailing his arms as he fell at the height of the building and fell into the water of the ravine. he heard several shouts coming from the parking lot as he let himself float downriver into the cover of the trees in the woods, still clutching the quill tightly in his hand.

=======

“Follow where that ravine goes! I want the town placed on a full lockdown! Make sure he doesn’t get out of the tristate area and if you find him, be careful and bring him in alive.” The others nodded as they ran out of the room.

“Wade!” His friend stopped in his tracks as Tom made his way over. “Make sure you take Knuckles with you and fill him in, you’ll need the extra muscle with this one.”

“Got it.” He raced down the steps while Tom ran towards Sonic and Tails, who had managed to get rid of the snares on his legs while Sonic laid in and out of consciousness.

He got down on his knees and held Sonic’s head in his lap, hearing him let out a sluggish moan while Tails scanned his body. “Is he ok Tails?” The cub didn’t answer as he scanned over his brother’s wrist, monitoring his heart rate. He breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped his eyes.

“His heart rate is normal, i don’t think anything’s broken, he did suffered some burns around parts of his legs from the snare traps. It could be 1st degree but we should have Maddie look at him just to be safe.“

"Yeah that’s a good idea.” He radioed for a ambulance to arrive as he gathered Sonic in his arms bridal style. “It’s gonna be okay son.”

He went to head towards the stairs but saw that Tails had wandered away, looking where Robotnik had made his escape. “Tails?”

He continued to look where he had fled, looking at the ravine to the trees and shrubs where it disappeared into the woods.

He rubbed his arms as he looked down at the ground before looking at his guardian. “I’m really worried about this.”

Tom adjusted Sonic in his arms as Tails walks over to him. “Yeah, I know and I don’t blame you.”

He shook his head as he came closer. “I mean that I’m worried about who this guy is. I remember all about the crazy stories you guys told me about him, from when he was hunting Sonic to when the government told you about him, but he managed to live on that barren planet filled with nothing but mushrooms for so long. _He managed_ _survive all of_ _that_.”

Tom sighed as they made their way down the stairs. “This isn’t a normal man that we’re dealing with, he’s….something that could be dangerous even to himself if he had the chance.”

"Sonic told me something like that earlier before he went in, It made me even more worried after he told me about why I couldn’t go in with him. When I heard him screaming like that and I wasn’t able to pick up anything on the electric, I just…..froze, I didn’t know what to do until I saw you pull up.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re a pretty fast flyer and have a very high piercing voice.” He joked lightly as they made their way out the building and heard the ambulance sirens in the distance.

“Since he’s still out there, there’s no telling what’s going to happen now that he know about not only Sonic still being here, but also me and any other mobians that live here?”

Tom ponders as he looks at Sonic’s sleeping face to Tails’ bright blue eyes staring at him.

“I don’t know what will happen, but I will promise you this.” He gets on one knee, being mindful of Sonic’s injured legs. “Not only I, but Maddie, Wade, the whole town, even Crazy Carl will do everything within our power to make sure that all of you guys are safe. It’s why you all came here, so we will make sure you stay here.”

He smiled brightly and nodded his head at him as he felt his tails wag behind him. Tom winked as he saw the ambulance pull up and carefully jogged towards it.

Tails fiddled with his gloves as he looked around at the civilians, both human and mobian gathered near the barriers to see what was happening. He made his way over toward the ambulance, his fur chilled and damp from the misty rain.

_“At this point, this new adventure that has emerged is plauged with so much uncertainty for all of us. But I know that somehow, we will fight through and win this one. Just like my people who escaped the tyranny of our world, just like my new friends and family. Cream, Amy, Knuckles and Sonic, even just like Robotnik. I am a survivor, we are all survivors and I will make sure that our future will no longer be in vain to this new world.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this a series, or maybe even make a prequel story to this one, I’ll see what more ideas I can come up with.
> 
> It kinda didn’t feel like it had the “angsty” effect I wanted it to have when I finished writing this, it’s one of the reasons why it took so long to get this finished. I don’t know, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Robotnik, it was pretty interesting to say the least, exploring a little of his potential emotional state after being stranded alone for so long.
> 
> I was planning on making this a series, or maybe even make a prequel story to this one, I’ll see what more ideas I can come up with.
> 
> It kinda didn’t feel like it had the “angsty” effect I wanted it to have when I finished writing this, it’s one of the reasons why it took so long to get this finished. I don’t know, what do you guys think?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
